Letter to Santa
by Sprout2012
Summary: Draco writes a letter to Santa as a joke - yet he gets what he asked for. Unsure how to rate this, is a Drarry, implied sex, male on male.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **This is a quick Christmas themed one shot – set in the repeated 7th year; 8th year.

**Santa Baby**

It was only meant to be a joke between friends, it wasn't meant to have been seen by anyone else. Yet it was, and it was humiliating.

It all started a few days ago, it was Friday night and he was hanging out with his friends. There was fire whisky and lots of joking around. Once the three of them were considerably drunk his best girl friend had announced that she had been a good girl this year and was writing a letter to Santa.

Being extremely drunk they all thought it was a brilliant idea, and funny. They all decided to write their own letters to Santa, and they would all read them and have a laugh. Then they would destroy them, good fun had by all and no one would know what was written apart from the small group of friends.

This is what he had written:

_Dear Santa, _

_I have been a very good boy this year. Better than ever before. _

_I have been studying really hard the whole year! Not only was I the top student in my house, but I have tied with one other person for the best grades in the whole school._

_I no longer follow a madman, I haven't tried to kill anyone this year, and I have even been nice to my fellow students. ALL of them!_

_So Santa what I am trying to say is I deserve to be rewarded for my good behaviour. This year Santa I know I am asking for a lot, but forget any other gifts for the rest of my life, if you get me the one thing I want this year._

_This year Santa I want Harry Potter. Harry Potter for me to play with, I promise I will treat him nice and look after him. I know I said that about the Crup you got me when I was four, but it wasn't my fault he died – honestly it was an accident._

_I will take care of Potter I promise. Please Santa I beg you._

_Regards_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco snickered, all of his friends knew about his crush on Potter. He handed his finished letter to Pansy and started to read hers.

Hers was very saucy and rude, she didn't ask for any gifts but had asked Santa to actually show up and do a number of things to her. Filthy cow.

He laughed and handed her letter to Blaise. Blaise had a secret crush on Pansy and Draco whispered to him.

"I think you should dress up as Santa tonight Blaise and surprise Pansy. If you're lucky she'll let you do what she put in that letter."

Blaise frowned, read the letter and then almost choked on his drink. They read all the letters and then put them to one side to destroy later.

Not long after Harry himself stumbled through the common room, saw the small group of Slytherins and offered a half smile.

Since the end of the war and the start of their eighth year, all students had called a truce and in fact got on reasonably well. Not brilliantly but it was better than Draco ever expected.

Harry walked by them and tripped on an empty bottle of fire whisky, his homework going everywhere. He flushed bright red and avoided Draco's gaze, Pansy was sniggering. Draco shot her a death glare, silently telling her to shut up. She stuffed her fist in her mouth to prevent the giggles from escaping. Pansy wasn't really laughing at Potter, Draco knew she just found it funny when people in general fell over.

Harry collected up his stray pieces of parchment and fled to his room. It was a few moments later when Blaise asked Draco to pass him the Santa letters, so he could chuck them in the fire, that Draco noticed they were gone.

"Fuck! Blaise they're gone." Draco cried out, panic setting in. No one other than his friends could find out about his crush on Potter. One look at his letter and they would know.

Blaise frowned and looked around them, "They were there a second ago."

Pansy inhaled sharply and Draco did not like the look on her face.

"What?" He said a bit too harshly.

She bit her bottom lip and then blurted, "Fuck Draco. Potter tripped and dropped his stack of parchment, I think in his rush to get away he grabbed all the bits of parchment off the floor. Meaning he took our letters too." She grimaced knowing that Draco's secret would be out and to Potter no less.

Draco felt sick, and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"I can't go ask for them back. He might have read it by now. Shit what do I do?" He begged Blaise and Pansy.

"Nothing you can do. But school finishes for Christmas soon. Just avoid him, deny it, whatever. Then he will go home and hopefully when he gets back he would have forgotten about it." Blaise unhelpfully said.

Draco swore and stood quickly.

Pansy gaped at him, "You're not going to see Potter are you?"

Draco snorted, "No chance. Just in case he has read it, I am going to my room and locking myself in there until Christmas holidays."

He marched quickly to his room, casting a quick glance to Harry's door as he walked by.

OOOoooOOO

Draco was so embarrassed, that he hadn't left his dorm room all weekend, he couldn't venture into the common room as it was a shared common room for all eighth years. Meaning Harry would be there and would ridicule and taunt him for that stupid, stupid letter.

Pansy had tried to get him to come out, but he refused. It was only a few days until the student body returned home for Christmas, then he'd be alone at the school. Harry always went somewhere during school holidays – most likely the Weaslettes, where they will be all loved up and have a good laugh at Draco.

Draco had successfully avoided Harry for the last week of term, every time Harry tried to talk to him he would walk away, or cast a silencing spell on him. Thankfully Saturday was now here and the rest of the eighth years would be returning home, he would have the place to himself.

Or so he thought. Strolling casually into the common room thinking about lounging on the sofa in front of the fire, he stopped suddenly.

_Shit what is Potter doing here?_

Harry looked up and smiled, Draco turned around and ran back up to his room slamming the door shut.

Half an hour later a note was pushed under his door. Draco picked it up and settled on the edge of his bed, opening it carefully he read:

_Dear Draco, _

_Thank you for your letter to Santa._

_We regret to inform you that you did not make the 'nice list' this year. You will remain on the naughty list, however naughty boys have more fun._

_Just so you know Harry Potter is also on the naughty list, he is a very naughty boy. Maybe you can be naughty together, might as well have fun and try again next year._

_Regards_

_Santa's Little Helper_

Draco read through it again, then smirked as he realised what this meant. Harry wasn't against the idea of them being together, in fact he was saying he too wanted some fun and to be 'naughty' together.

Draco looked up and noticed a second piece of parchment had been slipped under his door. Grinning he stood and picked it up, opening it to read.

_Draco, _

_Happy Christmas. Come to my room to collect your present._

_This isn't from Santa, but from me._

_Harry_

_P.S My door is unlocked come on in._

Draco could feel the anticipation and excitement growing as he made his way to Harry's bedroom. He waited outside for a moment to compose himself. He knocked and then slowly opened Harry's bedroom door. The room looked empty, but when Draco walked in further he saw a huge tall narrow box, wrapped in red paper, with a gold bow.

_How very Gryffindor, _Draco thought.

He approached the box and saw an oversized gift tag, he read.

_To Draco, _

_Merry Christmas._

_From Harry X_

Draco hadn't stopped smiling since he received Harry's first letter. He reached out and pulled on the bow, it unravelled and the four sides came away – falling to the floor.

The contents of the box was of course Harry himself. He was completely naked, he looked at Draco and said,

"I have heard through the grapevine that you have been a naughty boy. I think you should be spanked, in order to teach you a lesson."

Draco laughed and lunged forwards capturing Harry's lips for a heated kiss. Harry was pulling at Draco's clothes, trying to strip him.

Draco had got his wish, he planned on being very naughty – he suspected that he and Harry will forever be on Santa's naughty list.

- THE END -


End file.
